


A Life That You Can't Deny

by Kalcifer



Series: FatT Sapphic Week 2020 [4]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Morning's Observation is there for 30 seconds at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcifer/pseuds/Kalcifer
Summary: After declaring the Brink closed for the day, Grey has a suggestion for Demani.
Relationships: Demani Dusk | Primary/Gray Gloaming | Satellite
Series: FatT Sapphic Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A Life That You Can't Deny

**Author's Note:**

> these two advanced my anti-rapid evening agenda and were cute doing it, they've earned this

Technically speaking, the Brink didn’t have a closing time. Trying to coordinate time across eight planets and the ships flying between them would have been a nightmare, and since Grey didn’t have to sleep, it was easier not to bother with such formalities and instead operate on a schedule of convenience.

This system had another benefit: when the restaurant was basically empty and Grey was tired and Demani just wanted to spend time with her girlfriend, it was an easy excuse to get the last stragglers out. They must have just lost track of time.

Grey was the one to invoke it this time. She came up behind Demani to pretend to wipe down the table until everyone was gone, at which point she abandoned the pretense to wrap her arms around her. “We should get married,” she announced.

“Okay.” Demani leaned back into Grey’s embrace. “Any particular reason? I’d love to, but I think we’ve already made it pretty clear that we’re committed to each other.”

Grey pressed a kiss to Demani’s temple. “Yeah, but that was while we still had to be covert. I’m done with being a spy. I want everyone to know how much I love you.”

Demani laughed softly. “I don’t think anyone doubts that, and if they do, they clearly don’t know us very well.”

“That’s the point, though. Even if they don’t know us, they should still know how much I love you.” With cheer that almost sounded unforced, Grey added, “Do you think we can put up billboards with invitations?”

Demani turned to face Grey, frowning at the melancholy hint to her tone. “If that’s what you want, but why?”

In her role as satellite observer for the Rapid Evening, Grey had been still and implacable, as robotic as they’d ordered her to be. Living with Demani had given her a chance to relax and relearn her old fidgets and tics. It made it all the more striking when she went still now. “It’s dumb.”

“I don’t think it is,” Demani said.

“It’s just… I don’t know. I’m glad my dad can’t come, that would be a disaster, but I kind of wish it was our decision.” Grey turned her head, unwilling to meet Demani’s eyes. “So if we invite everyone but him, it’s like we’re explicitly not inviting him, right?”

“It is, but we can always take it one step further and send him an un-invitation. That way he knows we’re snubbing him.” It would also mean that he knew about the wedding, something Demani suspected meant more to Grey than Grey would have liked. Demani had her own opinions of Keen, but from what Grey had told her, he’d been a better father than she’d have given him credit for. She couldn’t blame Grey for missing that.

Grey made a thoughtful noise. “There’s no way it would get to him in time, with how time works in the Mirage.”

“Isn’t that even better? That way he can’t ruin anything even if he wants to, and he still has to live with the fact that he didn’t get to go to his own daughter’s wedding.” It was a calculated risk, as there was a chance the reminder would only depress Grey further, but Demani was counting on her love of mischief.

Sure enough, Grey looked back at her, the corners of her mouth starting to turn up. “That is pretty good,” she said. “It’s probably easier than trying to arrange a venue big enough for everyone in the Mirage, too.”

“And we don’t have to keep track of who we’re supposed to know things about,” Demani agreed. “Really, I’m okay with not having any reminders of the Evening at the wedding at all.”

“We can always both take new names while we’re at it.” Grey began to relax. “Get rid of the alliteration thing while we’re at it.”

“Please,” Demani said with feeling. “It’s so gimmicky.”

“I guess we better start thinking about what would be better, then.” Grey took Demani’s hand. “You know, for our name as a married couple.”

Demani squeezed Grey’s hand, smiling broadly. “When you put it like that, I think anything is fine, actually.”

(When Morning came back from his enforced “break”, looking in hesitantly to make sure they weren’t doing anything gross like holding hands, Demani got to be the one to tell him. Morning stared at her for a full ten seconds. “You mean you weren’t already married?”

“No? When would we have gotten the chance?” Demani asked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t think about it too hard!” Morning ran a hand through his hair, distressed. “I mean, I try not to think about you guys too much, you know? You’re like my moms!”

Demani didn’t have to look at Grey to know that she was smiling devilishly. “Aw, that’s so sweet,” Grey crooned.

Morning’s face turned bright red. “I mean - it’s just - I don’t -”

“It’s okay,” Demani said. “You can tell your mothers anything.”

“You guys are the worst,” Morning said, looking like he was seriously considering walking back out of the restaurant.

“Oh no, have we driven him away?” Grey pouted at Demani. “And I was just about to invite him to be in our wedding.”

“It won’t be the same without him,” Demani said.

“That would be cool,” Morning muttered, and buried his face in his hands.)


End file.
